Fleeing From Darkness
by Goldbryn Callow Lyte
Summary: CHPT2! A strange girl appears in the sewers out of nowhere and claims she's being chased by creatures from an entire world away. When what she says is seen as true, what will the turtles do to help there new and out of place friend. RR PLZ
1. Meetings

Yo everyone!! For once, it's not slash^_^  
  
Have found a new love in the mutant turtles amd have yet to figure out why…but hey? Why complain!! I don't own these guys (though I wish I did) so don't sue me. If you do, all you'll get is an Ork action figure and a poster of Naga the Serpent^_^ I hope you enjoy this, cause if ya do, I'll try and post more…If not, then I'll just write it for myself^_~  
  
Lots of luv  
  
-Bryn   
  
Chapter1~Meetings  
  
Donatello sighed softly as he glanced over at the small TV that sat on his desk. The black and white picture showed a dreary weather report. Well, dreary to all but him. The forecast was for rain most of the week and one heavy downpour for tonight. He smiled to himself, absent-mindedly tapping the piece of machinery he had been working on with a screwdriver. He was brought out of his rainy daydream when the object he'd been working on popped loudly and sent a wave of electricity through his hand.  
  
  
  
"Damn!" he swore loudly as he threw down the screwdriver and nursed his tingling hand.  
  
  
  
There came a sudden knock at his door. "Donnie!? You okay in there?" It was Michelangelo.  
  
  
  
He knocked the offending piece of metal and wires to the far corner of his cluttered desk before yelling, "Yeah, great!" He glared through his goggles at the clutter on his desk then looked at the door. "Absolutely wonderful."  
  
  
  
"You sure?"  
  
  
  
Donatello didn't answer.  
  
  
  
"Donnie?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine!!!" he snapped, colder than he had wanted to be. He heard Mikey's 'whatever dude' and his heavy footed retreat.  
  
  
  
"Damn it all!" he whispered angrily to himself. He tore his work goggles off and hurled them across the room. "This just hasn't been my day!" And it was true. All day he had to put up with Leo and Raph at each others throats, a broken van, a broken motorbike (which he had just finished working on when Raph pulled up in the van complaining about an odd noise…the two of them had torn the thing apart before realizing the alternator was shot and it needed a new fan belt…oddly enough, the sound was only a stick caught up in the wires) and lets not forget the overwhelming need to be left alone in a lair full of other people that don't give a rats ass (sorry Splinter) about your desire for privacy. Now mind you, it wasn't always that Don wanted peace and quiet…just today and not getting it was making him an angry turtle. He massaged his temples.  
  
  
  
The distant sound of thunder made him snap to attention. He loved the rain more than anything sometimes. Especially summer rains when the air was hot and thick and the rain pushed all that aside, bringing cool water down to earth. Summer rains were the best.  
  
  
  
He listened carefully and sure enough the sound of splashing rain met his ears. He gave a huge grin and getting up he raced silently as he could to one of the two doors in his room. But not before he grabbed a book from his dresser top and his bo. He never knew what could happen once he left the lair, but he refused to get caught off guard and without a weapon!  
  
  
  
He eased the door open gently, praying Raph hadn't decided to tinker around with the van or anything. His room adjoining the garage made for unknown escapes when he didn't want the others to know he was leaving. He knew it was dangerous but if he ever left like this, he rarely if ever when topside.  
  
  
  
Slipping his bo into the support on his back, and clenching the book tightly, he silently made his way through the empty garage and out it's back sewer entrance.  
  
  
  
The tunnels were dark, and every so often there was a waterfall of rain water from one of the topside grates. Despite the only light being of the dim streetlights above, Don made his way relatively easy to his secret spot which was nothing more than a ten by ten hole in the sewer wall. In fact, you would never even see it if you didn't know exactly where it was. But that hadn't stopped him from making it comfortable.  
  
  
  
In then back sat a small couch, big enough for two (two turtles), a small shelf lined with random books, and a small portable gas lamp on top of it.  
  
  
  
He smiled as he reached it. He loved this place…especially when it rained. There was a large grate just about five yards from the front of his nook and it let in a good amount of streetlight, and a good amount of the rain from outside.  
  
  
  
It was his reading spot, and nothing ever interrupted him here. All he had to do was cut off the light and he was practically invisible…  
  
  
  
With a chuckle he flopped down on the beaten couch, turned the lamp on and opened his book with such excitement he was on the verge of laughter. He'd been waiting for a good time to finish this book, and tonight was perfect!  
  
  
  
Opening the dark book he began to read silently; "I groaned aloud drinking it, feeling the searing heat of it, so unlike to any human blood. With each slow beat of his powerful heart there came another small surge of—"  
  
  
  
Thud.   
  
  
  
Donatello looked up from his place and glared into the darkness. 'Must've been a rat,' he thought with a shrug when nothing presented itself and continued to read. "Surge of it, until my mouth was filled and my throat swallowed without my bidding, and the sound of his heart grew—"  
  
  
  
The sound of heavy breathing and footsteps interrupted his reading this time. "What in the name of hell is going on…" but he never got to finish as through the pools of light and rain came a figure running like there was no tomorrow. Donatello reached reflexively for the lamp, putting it out instantly.  
  
  
  
He watched the figure intently, not sure how he should handle this. She slipped on the wet metal and came sliding a few feet in front of his hide-away. Yes, it was definitely a 'she'.  
  
  
  
She was crouched into a fighting stance when he heard the others who had obviously been chasing her. The black clad fighters raced out of the darkness and into the pools of light.  
  
  
  
His eyes widened. The Foot? Why was the Foot after this girl?  
  
  
  
She hissed at the opposing forces. "Smarmy GITS!!!" she screeched angrily. "Leave me the fuck alone!!!" Her British accent caught Donatello's attention, but didn't stop the Foot.  
  
  
  
The six or so Foot just stepped closer.  
  
  
  
Donatello debated for a moment jumping in and dealing with the Foot himself, but decided against it. He wanted to watch this girl, see if she could fight or if it was just a front.  
  
  
  
The leader of this particular group was large and muscular. He stepped ahead of the others and drew his katanas. "And what if we don't wanna?" he asked playfully, pointing the blades at her.  
  
  
  
"Then I'll be forced to kill you too!" Don blinked. Killing? Great.  
  
  
  
"That was just a lucky shot back there." laughed the leader. "He was weak anyway! Any snot nosed little girl could've done it."  
  
  
  
The girl swayed, but righted herself quickly, not before casting a furrowed glance into the darkness of Donatello's hiding place.  
  
  
  
'Does she know I'm here?' screamed his mind. 'No, she can't know…'  
  
  
  
The Foot advanced quickly, the leader leaping through the dark tunnel to land directly beside the young girl, his back to Donatello.  
  
  
  
"C'mon sweet-cheeks." Came the leader's deep voice. "We need to get this over with so we can get back to our duties."  
  
  
  
"Back the hell up!" she snapped angrily, dodging his hand as he reached for her. "I told you, I had no idea what was going on! I just fell in…by accident…GODS!! I'm gonna kill Arla for doing this to me!! Just let me go, I won't ever say anything about what I NEVER saw!!!!" she screamed, backing up until she was pressed against the wall of the tunnel.  
  
  
  
"Oh, but you've seen too much. Now we have to teach you a little lesson." The leader closed the space between them, one of his katanas pressed dangerously to her neck. Donatello rose from where he was sitting.   
  
  
  
'This is going too far.' He thought angrily and began to make his way quickly out of his hiding place, but was stopped by the scene in front of him.  
  
  
  
Just as the Foot's gang leader pressed dangerously on the katana, the girl said something that caught him off guard. There was a blur and an uproar of sudden commotion before everyone froze, the leaders dull groans the only noise. It took him a minute to see that he was now slumped against her, his arms hanging lifelessly by his side and his swords on the ground. Donatello could see a pool of blood forming beneath the limp ninja and wondered what had happened.  
  
  
  
The others though, had had enough and took off into the darkness without a word.  
  
  
  
"Little bastards." the girl spat as she pushed the ninja off her and her dagger. "I told them…I warned them…" she was cleaning the blood from the dagger on her shirt and stopped.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, sheathing the dagger in her leather boots. "You here to try and kill me without just cause too?"  
  
  
  
Silence. 'So she knows I'm here…great.'  
  
  
  
"Look, I know you're there so just come on out." She pushed back her red hair and folded her arms over her soiled shirt and waited.  
  
  
  
"I don't really think I should…" Donatello started.  
  
  
  
"I ain't gonna hurt ya." She laughed.  
  
  
  
"That's not exactly what I'm afraid of."  
  
  
  
"Oh. Well, suit yourself. What's your name?"  
  
  
  
Wow, Donatello hadn't expected that. He watched her sit down a little ways away from the Foot soldiers body and stare into the darkness that hid him. She looked tired. "Donatello." He said simply. "What's yours?"  
  
  
  
"Lana." She smiled into the darkness.  
  
  
  
'What a pretty smile.' Donatello thought absent mindedly but upon realizing it, pushed it as far away as he could. There was silence once again and he studied her best he could.  
  
  
  
She had waist length red hair that seemed to be tipped in black and pale skin. He couldn't see well enough to see the color of her eyes, but he wanted to. She had on leather boots that were folded down so they came only halfway up her calf, loose black pants that were tucked into the boot tops and a jade green tunic shirt that was now stained with blood.  
  
  
  
Lana couldn't see that well into the dark at the moment… in fact, she couldn't see much at the moment. She took in a deep and painful breath, her hand clenching her chest as pain erupted from the small action.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" came Donatello's voice from the darkness.  
  
  
  
"I'd be lying if I said yes." Lana said simply. "My whole body hurts. The trip really did me in." she stated with a sour laugh.  
  
  
  
"Trip?"  
  
  
  
"So you live down here?" She switched the topics blatantly and quickly, not at all wanting to discuss her getting here.  
  
  
  
Donatello was taken aback, but answered. "Yes."  
  
  
  
"Alone?" Lana reached for her side and gripped it as another jolt of pain ripped through it. Gods it hurt.  
  
  
  
"No…I live with my three brothers and our father." Don shifted anxiously, waiting for the questions he knew she'd ask.  
  
  
  
"Why the sewers?"  
  
  
  
'See,' he told himself. 'I knew she'd ask something like that.' "Because we are not welcomed topside…" he trailed off.  
  
  
  
"You deformed? Got another head or something? You sound normal."  
  
  
  
"Man, you are blunt and to the point." He laughed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." She bowed her head. "I get impatient when I'm in pain." She bit her lip. "Look, just come out into the light. I promise on my dragon's grave," Donnie blinked. "That I won't scream or run or try and kill you." She looked down at the sewer and smiled painfully. "Not that I could even do some of those thigs even if I wanted to."  
  
  
  
"Sure?"  
  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
  
Donatello sighed and slowly made his way out of the darkness and into the dimly lit sewer. He watched her face intently as he came into view and was unsure she even saw him when all he got was a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Wow." She said deadpan and cringed as a new wave of pain crashed over her.   
  
  
  
"You're not…not.."  
  
  
  
"What?" She grimaced. "Afraid? Surprised? Why? I was imagining much worse, and that's saying something considering what I've seen in my life." She smiled genuinely up at him.  
  
  
  
"Where are you from?" He asked simply, not moving.  
  
  
  
"Not here." Was her only answer. "Are your brothers and dad like this too?"  
  
  
  
"Just me and my Brothers…My father's a rat."  
  
  
  
Lana couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry." She said in between giggles. "I'm just trying to 'snort' get these mental images out of my head."  
  
  
  
Don smiled and laughed with her. It was funny if you looked at it like that. Four turtles and a rat…  
  
  
  
Don looked down at her worried as she began to violently cough. "Are you okay?" His voice shook and he noticed suddenly that the blood stain on her shirt was growing and glistening in the pale light. It had stopped raining long before and the moon was out, sending extra light their way.  
  
  
  
"Are you…?" he never finished as she cut him off with a whimper. She pulled her hand from around her side and held it out. It dripped with fresh blood.  
  
  
  
"Gods." He breathed suddenly. Her face paled even more and she dropped her hand back to her side.  
  
  
  
"I didn't think they got me!" she said with a laugh of astonishment. "I never…" But she was cut off by Donatello.  
  
  
  
"Be quiet." He said quickly as he gathered her up into his muscular arms and began running into the tunnels darkness, Lana barely protesting.  
  
  
  
Lana looked up through hazy vision at her new green friend (could she call him a friend?) and sighed trying to ignore the growing pain. She continued to watch his face as they turned corners and rushed through openings. She could see light just a little ways away, but couldn't focus. Darkness called to her and she felt sleepy, unable to keep her eyes open. She blinked drowsily, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.  
  
  
  
"Don't close your eyes Lana!!" screamed Donatello as he cut a sharp corner almost slipping. He could see the entrance to the Lair. "Lana!! By the Gods don't—"  
  
  
  
But Lana shut her eyes, welcoming the darkness and the silence. 


	2. Mendings

Bryn here again^_^ Thanks for reviewing!!! I know who ya'll are and I'm uploading this for you^_^ Thanx!!  
  
I still don't own these guys (Though my custody battle looks really good!!^_^) or April, or Splinter, or Erma (Who showed up in a few of the original cartoons in 1990 and if I recall correctly had a crush on Donatello^_^ but she was cool, in a nerdy sorta way, but is now much more professional). Now Lana is my original character and she is about all I own…well, her and Arla and the Demonic Hordes…Ooo, and Meekal, but I'll get to them later!! I hope ya'll like this, I'm mainly doing it now to get the stupid thing out of my head^_^ Thanks for readin'!!  
  
I know! I can be really slow, seeing as how these are BEING written and not already finished. I'll try and move faster. And to the question of Lana's origin, keep readin'. I'm thinkin' most of it will be in the 3rd chapter~_~  
  
  
  
Chapter2~Mendings and Magic  
  
The turtles were enjoying a peaceful evening in front of the TV when a loud BANG interrupted their show. Donatello came dashing through the door that led into the garage and workshop with an obvious burden in his arms. He hurried over to his brothers panting and mumbling about something.  
  
His brothers were flabbergasted. "What in the name of god is—Oh My God!!" yelled Leonardo as Donatello swiped clean with one hand the coffee table and gently laid the girl in his arms across the length of it.  
  
Raph and Mikey shot up quickly to surround the table as Leo took off into a nearby hall and disappeared.  
  
"What the hell happened to her, man?" Raph shot at Don as Don pushed Mikey into the kitchen yelling something about towels and water.  
  
"She was attacked…Only, I never saw her hit. I never saw…" he trailed off as he looked down at Lana. There was a bustle behind him as both Leo and Mikey reentered the room, Leo with Splinter.  
  
Splinter surveyed the young girl laid across the table and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of sweat, blood, turtle and something different…something not normal. His eyebrows rose. "My child," started Splinter deciding not to say anything yet but to merely ask, "How did this happen?"  
  
But Donatello didn't seem to hear him as he had knelt down beside Lana and was pushing her shirt up so he could clearly see her entire stomach. Leo knelt beside him as Splinter and the other two turtles watched apprehensively at all the blood.  
  
"Move." Said Leo simply as he pushed Don out of the way and took the wet towel out of his shaking hand. Mikey stayed close throwing over towels and fetching water whenever needed.  
  
"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital?" Raph asked shocked that they were doing this themselves.  
  
"Too late, she'd bleed to death." Said Leo simply thanking God he'd read those Medical books so he knew something to do.  
  
He looked down at the gash across her side. It bled steadily, but did not look deep enough to have harmed anything vital. He yelled at Mikey to get as many bandages and gauze he could find. Pressing hard on the towel he held, Leonardo was panicking to think of something to do. The gash was not deep enough to have done serious permanent damage but it was not shallow enough to heal without help…Like stitches. But he couldn't do that, that was a doctor's job—  
  
Leo's eyes widened. "RAPH!!" he called frantically over his shoulder as Mikey whipped around the corner with an armful of gauze and ace bandages.  
  
"What?" came Raph's startled voice.  
  
"Go find April! Tell her…Tell her to bring Erma!!" Realization dawned on Raph's face. "Tell her to bring anything she's got that will help stitch up a wound!" He turned to grab the supplies from Michelangelo and in seeing Raphael still standing there shouted, "MOVE!!" Raph didn't need to be told again; he took off towards the far door that led to the front and main sewer entrance.  
  
"W-we need to s-stop the bleeding." stuttered out Don as he watched anxiously beside Leo.  
  
"I know, I know…" Leo looked down at the towel he had pressed hard across her midriff and seeing that the blood had not seeped through it, began to pull one of the long bandages around it. Donatello silently helped him gently lift her back as they wrapped it around her, making sure the towel had plenty of pressure on it.   
  
Sighing, Leo sat back and looked exasperatedly over at Donatello who was staring blankly at the girl lying in front of him. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Splinter had beaten him to it. "Please explain all this Donatello…" came his accented voice from behind the couch as he came around slowly to settle himself beside Don on one of the large pillows now strewn on the floor.  
  
"I don't know what to say…" He blinked vacantly as if what he was staring at was not really there. "She just showed up being chased…Yelled a lot of stuff I didn't understand…" His voice dropped and his vacant expression slowly changed into one of contemplation. "Something about another person…an 'Arla', and a dragon…a dragon?" his voice was so low that Splinter even had trouble hearing it.  
  
"Donatello-" His head jerked up to stare into his Sensei's eyes.  
  
"Sorry Sensei." He said bowing his head slightly. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Leo checking the bandage and towel continuously and looking dejectedly at his blood splattered hands. He ignored Leo as he wiped his hands on one of the extra towels.  
  
"Who is she? Do you know?"  
  
Don watched Splinter thinking of an answer. "Her name is Lana…And she's not from around here. That's all she told me, after the Foot had attacked her…I should've jumped in sooner, but I could have sworn she knew what she was doing, she reacted so quickly—" his voice had slowly begun to drift off again before Splinter cleared his throat.  
  
"How did she escape from her attackers, Donatello?"  
  
He lowered his eyes and sighed. "She killed him. Killed the leader of the group." Leo knocked over the bowl of water that was on the edge of the coffee table and Splinter inhaled sharply, but did not say anything more. "Yeah," continued Don as he saw the shocked face of Leo. "She was being chased because she had apparently already killed another one of their group—with this." He said reaching past Leo into one of Lana's leather boots and pulling out the soiled dagger.   
  
The phone rang suddenly in the kitchen making everyone jump. With a quick, "Got it!" Michelangelo skirted off to answer it.  
  
Splinter watched him leave the room and turning back to Donatello held out his hand. Donatello willingly handed his Sensei the gleaming dagger. "Before we judge this child we need to know more about her." He scowled down at the dagger and sighed softly. "Please come and get me when she has regained consciousness; I wish to ask her some questions." He tucked the dagger into the obi of his tattered and thick kimono and returned down the hall to his room.  
  
"Killed?" whispered Leo harshly at Don then sighed defeated. "You have a strange taste in women." Don raised an eye ridge.  
  
Mikey, who had been silently watching behind Leo after he got back from the phone, cleared his throat. "That was Raph. April, Erma and him are on their way now."  
  
"Good." Leo smiled and leaning over checked around the edges of the towel to make sure her blood loss had not grown and to check her light but steady pulse. "As soon as Erma can close up this wound, I think she might be back to normal…" He blinked, shaking his head. "Whatever is normal for this chick."  
  
Donatello scoffed beside him. "Funny."  
  
"Sor-ree!" he said throwing his hands up and laughing lightly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Don bowed his head. "I'm just worried. I just met this girl, I don't want her to die yet…I mean, she was the first person to see what we were and give me a look of confusion rather than fear or disgust, all because she said she had been imagining much worse. It was bizarre! It was like, like, she HAD seen much worse." Donatello sighed heavily shaking his head as if to empty of all these pointless thoughts.  
  
"She really acted like it was no big deal that you were a near-six-foot turtle?" Mikey asked, astounded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Awesome!" Mikey cheered excitedly. Donatello couldn't help but smile at his brother.  
  
There was a small commotion and clutter of voices at their lair entrance before April, Raphael, and Erma came bursting through. Erma was carrying a book bag full of what the others suspected as Medical supplies.  
  
"Doctor Erma!!" Mikey said happily raising his arms to hug her tightly. "Long time no see! Where ya been?"  
  
Erma laughed sheepishly as she was returned to the floor. "Night classes." She said simply with a small smile. Erma had been introduced to them by April a few years earlier. But now, her once large purple-rimmed square glasses were now small rectangle on the bridge of her nose and she was wearing a faded blue T-shirt and khaki shorts. She looked tired. Donatello thought maybe it was from all the med. school follow-up classes she was taking to become a full-time surgeon.  
  
"So where's this girl I've heard so little about?" April said with a smile standing with her hands on her hips and craning her neck around the room.  
  
"Over here!" called Leo, waving Erma and April over.  
  
Erma was by the girl's side in a minute. "So it was Donny who found her?" The others nodded. "Well, let's get this bandage off," she began to unravel the bandage that held the towel. "And see what the damage is…" She finally got the wrap off and was gently lifting off the towel when she let out a startled gasp. "Exactly how long has it been since she was injured?"  
  
The others sensing something amiss looked frantically around and over her shoulder trying to see what she was getting at, but the way she held the towel and where she sat, it was nearly impossible.   
  
"About an hour ago." said Donatello.  
  
"Really…?Amazing…" said Erma as she inclined her head to the side, an odd expression on her face.  
  
"What are you saying?" It was Raph this time.  
  
"Let's just say, I can't do anything…" Everyone gasped, but Erma smiled and continued. "To healed skin." She slid back a little completely taking off the stained towel to show where the eight inch gash once was, was now a five inch scratch that was already scabbed over.  
  
"What the hell?!!?" Raph yelled leaning in closer with everyone else.  
  
There was sudden silence were everyone seemed to be taking in this information. An injury that was more than likely life threatening only a short while earlier was now nothing more than a scratch that one might have gotten from brushing to harshly against a corner. Erma looked down at her watch and chuckled.  
  
"Oh! Well, since I'm not needed here, I best be going. I need all the sleep I can get." She looked around as she hoisted her backpack back over her shoulders. "I've got the early shift at the hospital tomorrow." The others nodded but looked distractedly at Lana.  
  
"You sure she'll be okay?" Donatello asked worried.  
  
"Yep. Even more so! I don't think I've ever seen someone heal THAT fast." She saw the worried look still on don's face. Sighing she walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "She'll be fine. I promise." Don smiled reluctantly.  
  
"Well," started April as Erma made her way over. "I best be goin' too. Got work early tomorrow and I don't make a happy person when I'm sleep deprived." The others laughed. "Sorry to cut this…visit short, but I'll see ya'll later, okay?" She and Erma waved goodbye as left together, leaving the four brothers in a confusing silence.  
  
"Let me see that cut." said Leo quickly turning around to the coffee table.  
  
After long minutes of them all staring blankly at the still shrinking cut, Raph stood up with a loud yawn. "Well, It looks like Miss-Mends-Herself is in no danger of suddenly dieing so I'm gonna hit the sack all right guys?" He yawned again as he made his way over to his room, shutting the door with a loud 'click'.   
  
Taking his lead, Leo also set off to bed after setting a watch system with Mikey and Don. Mikey would have first watch until morning, and then he could get some sleep when Don took over. Mikey accepted happily claiming his favorite TV shows came on around this time.  
  
Don though, could not sleep. Trudging off to his room, sure he was going to just sit up all night, remembered suddenly the dead Foot soldier near his reading place.  
  
"Damn." he growled angrily. Disposing of a body was not on his 'Things He Wanted To Do At One In The Morning' list so he didn't even try to be quiet this time as he walked over and wrenched the garage door open making his way into the back sewers again.  
  
The walk that usually took mere moments seemed to take forever as he slowly made his way through the dark. The sky outside had grown cloudy again with promising rain, so the only light was that of the faint street lights again. It was unbelievable that the events that now had everyone so confused happened in such a short time period, but seemed to move in slow motion. It felt as though he had been reading his book hours and hours ago. He hung his head as he continued to trudge through the sewer willing his mind to not think of Lana. But his mind wouldn't listen. He found himself thinking constantly during his walk of her strange healing ability and her inhuman swiftness. What, or who really was she? Was she a mutant like them? Or was she not even close to human as she appeared? His head hurt from thinking so much and so long that when he reached his spot and found it clear of body, he was sure he was imagining things.  
  
But there was no body. Only thing left was a pool of drying blood and a throwing star in the tunnel's wall holding a scroll bearing the insignia of The Foot. "Damn." he said softly as he looked around as if thinking he'd see the body somewhere else or being hauled around the corner by it's gang members. But he saw nothing. He sighed and decided to keep walking in case there was something further into the sewers.  
  
Mind racing and unfocused on the world around him he kept walking for what seemed like hours until it hit him that he should get back in case they were looking for him. 'Why would they be looking for you?' his mind questioned suddenly. "Because last time you left without telling anyone, you came back with a half-dead girl." He said, answering himself. Then feeling stupid that he was talking to himself, laughed.  
  
Stretching his tired muscles he turned and started back, but something flashed in the dim light of one of the grates nearest him. He was about to ignore it when it flashed again and he noticed it was a dull green light that seemed to pulse from within the shadowed object. He walked cautiously towards the dim green light. The closer he got it seemed the smaller and duller the light got until he was standing over the object and the light was gone.  
  
"Odd." he whispered to himself as he reached for his bo, but finding it not there he knelt down instead to pick it up. Nothing spectacular happened as he pulled it from the sewer floor so he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.   
  
It was nothing more than a black leather hip pouch that looked like it had been put through every ordeal one could imagine. Thinking it was just another discarded piece of trash, he was about to just drop it and continue back when something silver caught his eye. It was a piece of metal that seemed almost bolted to the front flap of the pouch bearing a scratchy, but discernable, letter 'L'. "I wonder…?" he said softly as he turned and started back towards the lair, the leather pouch held loosely in his green hand.  
  
  
  
Well, there was chapter 2. Not earth shattering, but I had to move the story along. There is a reason she has those powers (healing) and let me tell you…She has MUCH more.  
  
-Next Chapter: Lana wakes up, Splinter and Turtles interrogate, Lana reveals her origins and Mikey orders a pizza. ::sighs:: there is more than just that, but that's a quick synopsis of the chapter^_^ Review please so I know SOMEONE out there is reading this. Oh, and come back and read more. 


End file.
